Intolerable Desires
by temptingbella
Summary: "I don't love you, Bella." With that I walked away before he could see me shatter but before reaching the door I looked him in the eye and said, "Then I'll find someone who will."
1. Introductions

"Rose! Have you seen my cell phone?"

"Freakin phone, always freakin lost, I'm gonna lose my freakin mind!" I muttered to myself. That thing was always missing, it's like their was some supernatural force hiding it from me just to see me get frustrated.

"Maybe you should look in your purse, you know the thing that holds your handheld devices." Rose said, holding my phone out to me.

"Oh my god! Thank you. I thought I looked in there." I said going through my new messages.

"You and technology do not get along Bells, maybe you should just stick to handwritten sentiments." I scowled at her and she burst out laughing.

"Ugghhhh!" I had about 10 missed calls and 5 text messages.

Some numbers were unknown and then it was Angela, Angela, Angela, Angela, Renee.

Nothing special. Although I did wonder why Angela kept texting me. Oh right, work!

"Anyways, I'm heading out to lunch with Emmet. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call ... she paused and smirked… if you can." She started giggling again and I aimed a throw pillow from the couch at her and she dodged it.

"Jeez, someone needs a good lay."

"Rose!"

"Kidding, Bells, god! Anyways I'm out. See you later." She said as she grabbed her keys from the counter and walked out the door, while I lay pouting on the loveseat.

I loved Rose she was my best friend since… well since forever. We grew up in the same neighborhood of a little town in Washington called Forks, if you ever heard about it, then, well your cool because everyone looks at me with a weird face when I tell them where I'm from. Rose and I stuck through whatever, I knew everything there was about her and vice versa. Always stuck together through junior high and college, and we were inseperable after everything.

She was an Engineer major and I was a Literature major. What can I say, 'Opposites Attract'.

Rose loves cars, well, you would think after growing up in a family of mostly guys that spent all their spare time under the hood of a car, so she decided to pursue a career with anything and everything that had to do with cars. There's nothing you can ask her that she won't have an answer to. Her favorites are the oldies. I have to admit sometimes I think she's speaking another language when she goes into detail about how she had to give my car an oil change, so I just nod and pretend I know what an oil pan is.

I admire her in a weird way. I would imagine how hard it would be to be a woman mechanic, but Rosalie is a tough bitch, doesn't take anyone's shit and is a goddess to all men. She's gorgeous, with long blonde hair and a body to die for, aside from the fact that she's always been there for me through thick and thin. She's the sweetest person under that raw bitch exterior. She was never one to judge me and always gave me advice. If it weren't for her I probably would still be living in a shell being a pathetic newspaper editor back in Forks.

She encouraged me in a true Rose fashion to strive to be the author that she knew I wanted to be, telling me to 'get off my ass and be the successful author she knew I could be'. All my confidence came from her and for everything she did for me, I thanked her, even if I couldn't stand her at times.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Angela's ringtone,

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"Bella, where have you been? I've been calling and texting you all morning!"

"Ughh, I'm sorry Ang, I don't think my phone likes me that much."

"You and technology, Bella, I swear…" She sighed into the phone and then giggled. I rolled my eyes and muttered about how I was the butt of the joke for the day.

"Anyways I was calling you to remind you that the deadline for the manuscript is Friday, if you didn't know, that's two days from today."

"Already got it covered Ang, I was planning on stopping by the office this afternoon to drop it off." I said mentally high fiving myself for actually having a project done before time.

"That's great Bells, glad to know I won't have to be lecturing you anymore about the importance of time management." She said laughing at me.

"Oh Angie, who ever invented time management was obviously not writing their next best seller." I said sticking my tongue out at the phone as if she could see me.

"Bella, you are too much." she said still laughing.

"That's why you love me!"

"That and the fact that you are the one who writes my paychecks."

"Ha ha, very funny." I said dryly.

"Okay, so since your way ahead of the game, we will discuss your book tours when you get here."

"Ay ay cap'n!"

"Kay Bella, talk to you later."

"Bye, Ang."

I threw myself back on the couch knowing I had to discuss my book tours with Angela was not something I wanted to do yet. I was still hung up on the fact that I wasn't sure if I wanted to take some time off or head straight into everything right now. Some time off would look really good right now. Being a well known author on the west coast came along with a lot of time consuming activities, I loved it all but I just wanted some time to relax.

I knew I wanted to become a writer while I worked part time at the local Forks Daily Newspaper working as a newspaper editor, it was something I could very well see myself doing. I wanted a career in something that wouldn't feel like a job but more as something like a hobby that I enjoyed doing and that's what I enjoyed, I loved to write and with a little encouragement from my parents and Rose I was well on my way to pursuing my dream job.

I looked around my home. Moving out of your hometown was not easy but it was something Rose and I decided to do to become more independent. We lived in Seattle now, in a big, beautiful recently built town home with four bedrooms and three and a half baths. Of course we decided to move in together being in a new city and all. Oh, who am I kidding, me and Rose couldn't live without eachother!

We actually started looking for a place to live six months ago. We looked and looked but everything we came upon was garbage. Until Emmett. Oh, Emmett was our savior.

I thought back to the day we stumbled upon Emmett, or more like he stumbled upon me and I thought I was gonna die. Literally.

_Rose and I were in the city, craving Starbuck's and looking through newspapers for any sign of a decent home. I told Rose I would get our coffee, knowing she likes hers black, while she sat at a booth and looked. I ordered and payed for our coffees and as I went to sit back where Rose was, some huge, bear like object ran right into me spilling Rosalie's coffee all over my sweater. _

"_Woah, I am sooo sorry, I didn't even see you there." The deep voice said._

"_Great." I muttered under my breath, looking down at my sweater, only to look back up and see a very muscular, handsome man looking at me with the most apologetic expression I had ever seen. He ran to the counter and grabbed a whole bunch of napkins and started wiping my sweater off, repeating his apologies._

"_It's okay, happens all the time." Because, really who couldn't forgive how adorable he looked with his sincere apology and did I mention he had dimples, yeah I was a sucker for dimples._

"_Please let me buy you another one, wait, no! Let me buy you a gift card to get as many as you want" He pleaded._

"_Seriously it's fine, I would suggest apologizing to my friend though, unless you want to feel her wrath because that was her coffee." I said laughing and taking a look down at my sweater it wasn't that bad most of it fell on the floor._

"_No problem, lead the way, by the way, name's Emmett," He said reaching out his hand and smiling._

"_Bella" I said shaking his hand and returning the smile noticing that my hand got lost in his huge one. "This way." I said heading in the direction of the booth where Rose was looking through a newspaper at._

"_Hey Rose." I saw Emmett's eyes widen when he took a look at my best friend. Yeah, that happens a lot._

_She looked up at me and the first thing she noticed was my stained sweater. _

"_Oh god, Bella, not again. I knew I should have put a warning sign on you before we left the house." She said smirking, not seeming to notice the big guy standing next to me._

"_Actually, that's where I come in" Emmett spoke up raising his hand to get Rose's attention. Rose's eyes immediately fell on Emmett looking him up and down as if she were sizing him up and she smirked, she actually smirked and that's when I knew that she liked what she was looking at._

"_This should be good" she said looking back at me and then at him._

_He introduced himself, explained what happen, and apologized at least fifteen times before and after getting her another black coffee, he was a little persistent about the gift card but she assured him all was good. Rosalie didn't get by without mentioning my other coffee incident. What can I say, I trip over air, but all in the same, I was still mortified when she told Emmett. He was understanding though pulling me in a side hug and saying it was okay even though I knew he was trying to contain himself from laughing._

_I was surprised at how easily it came for all of us to get along, even though he was a complete stranger, he was very friendly. He and Rose seemed to hit it off very well, at least for Rosalie because any other guy that wasn't genuinely nice she would have told to go 'fuck off' in true Rosalie Hale fashion._

_He sat with us a little longer and we talked about our lives, getting to know eachother and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets when Rosalie mentioned that she was 'the Rosalie Hale', praising her and calling her the 'ultimate automotive goddess' I had to laugh at that one because even Rosalie blushed and come on, it was Rose, she never blushed!_

_He also said that he heard that I was a tremendously good author and admitted to not knowing who I was up until two weeks ago when his sister recommended one of my books to him._

"_Can I have your autograph?" he even said at one point and for a moment I thought he was mocking me and called him out on trying to be cute but he just laughed and said "No, seriously my sister loves you and she'll never believe me!" I signed his cup of coffee laughing the whole time and telling him he was ridiculous._

"_Don't you have a brother you would like to show off my autograph to?" Rose asked._

_He just laughed at her and said "Nahh, but _I_ would like your number. He said smirking at her in the most adorable way._

"_Nice try!" She said and I nudged her with my elbow silently asking her why not? His facial expression paled and he started pouting and I started laughing uncontrollably at a grown man the size of a bear trying to pout._

_He asked if we were from around here and we mentioned that we were just in the area looking for a place to live and he looked to the side and as if to the right of him was the answer to all of our problems._

_He jumped up yelling "Oh man! Have I got the place for you!"_

_He informed us of how he was in construction, where he was in the last stages of building a new community close by. I got curious and took a good look at him noticing 'Emmett C.' was engraved on his shirt to the right of his chest._

"_Emmett what's your last name?" I said looking at him questioningly._

_He looked around scratching his neck "Uh, Cullen? Why?"_

_Rosalie jumped from her seat and pointed at him, "No shit! Your Emmett Cullen as in Cullen Construction?" _

"_You've heard about us?" Emmett said looking at us sheepishly._

"_Have we? You guys build the most gorgeous houses in Seattle!" I said, while I bounced in my seat, excited._

_Emmett boomed with laughter. "Well yeah, we're building some new town homes about four blocks from here. Actually, I was on a coffee break when I came here, But their mostly finished in about 4 months they'll be completed if you guys are interested."_

_Rosalie and I looked at each other and we knew this meant our searching was over even if we did have to wait a little while. "Definitely!" Rose said._

"_Great, well I should be heading back there now, if your interested in taking a look at them I'd be glad to lead you." We agreed and met up in the parking lot so we could follow._

_True to his word we pulled up to the community and Rose and I gasped. Most of the construction was done only minor landscaping and little things needed to be done but we would definitely take a chance here. _

_Emmett walked over to Rosalie's window and leaned in, "So, girls, what'd ya think?"_

"_It's amazing!" Rose said, stunned. _

"_Breath-taking!" I said at the same time._

"_Would you like a brief tour?" _

"_Yessss!" We both said at the same time._

"_Great, follow me!"_

_Emmett gave us a tour of a four bedroom model house. Complete with two master bedrooms and adjoining master baths and two smaller rooms with a jack and jill bathroom, and a sitting room upstairs. Downstairs there was a spacious living room, dining room, a big kitchen, which was a plus because I loved to cook, and a half bath with a two car garage. The home was gorgeous and he guaranteed a place just like it if we decided to stay._

_Rose and I automatically agreed and I gave him both mine and Rose's number so he could reach us if anything._

"_Looks like I got your number anyways baby." Emmett said winking at Rose while he and I both laughed and she rolled her eyes. I knew she was just playing hard to get._

_We parted that afternoon, with Emmett promising to call if anything and, well, the rest is history. He and Rose started dating a little after a month and a couple of romantic dates when he "accidentally" called her. Little sneak he was. But after everything, I was profusely happy that Rose found someone as nice as Emmett._

Yep, we had Emmett and his extremely generous family for the home we were living in now. We had just finished unpacking last night. I still need some furniture, I thought to myself. I contemplated what kind of furniture I would want in my bedroom as I was just waiting til' it was time to go meet up Angela. I looked at the clock, it was already one thirty so I decided to get showered and dressed and prepare everything I needed to take to her.

I was ready to go half an hour later, dressed in some skinny jeans, a black v neck and my black pumps. I let my hair hang in soft curls. I grabbed my keys, purse and anything else I needed. I made sure to look around in case I was forgetting anything, once I was sure, I locked the door to the house. I noticed Rosalie's black beamer was still in the driveway.

"_Hmm, Emmett must have picked her up." _I thought to myself and slid into my sleek new red Audi.

Ahh, my baby. I loved the new car smell. All thanks to Rose and my parents.

Even though I had the salary to pay for a new car, I stuck with my sturdy red truck up until it went to truck heaven. Then they decided it was time that I needed a new car but I couldn't choose so I kept putting it off until one day they surprised me with the Audi claiming it as a celebratory present for the success of my new book.

I started the engine and slipped my sunglasses on, texting Angela to let her know I was on my way.

My meeting with Angela went really well, she completely understood when I told her I need time off and she told me to take as long as I wanted. After that we just fell into easy conversation, talking about the book being edited and we went ahead and had a late lunch.

I stopped by Whole Foods to pick up some groceries, because I knew our fridge was empty. I ended up being at the store for over an hour.

Cooking was something I loved apart from writing, so I bought everything we needed for at least two weeks, because yes there is a man that eats at our house a lot and he does so excessively and that's about how long our food lasts. I ended up with a cart full of groceries and a guy that looked to be at least eighteen offering to help me with loading them into my car and "anything" else I needed. I thanked him and gave him a tip sliding into my car giggling.

Traffic was a bitch, and it looked like it was going to start raining. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the rainiest place in the world, I thought to myself.

I got home at around six, noticing Emmett's F-350 now parked in our driveway, blocking my way in. I dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey baby." He said very smoothly.

I rolled my eyes, because Emmett is a pain in my ass like that.

"Emmett, you big oaf! Your truck is blocking me out of my own driveway! I said yelling at him. Then I decided to go easy on him by asking him politely to get his truck out of the way.

"What kind of greeting is that Bella? I thought I meant something to you?"

"Emmett…" I said, my patience was wearing thin.

"Only if you say the magic word Belly Welly!" he said mocking me.

"Ughhhh, please!"

"And?"

"I'll make you the best sandwich ever Emmett, just get out here before I rip you a new one!"

"I don't remember adding that last part in there Belly."

"EMMETT!"

"Alright, alright, jeez, woman your feisty!" He said laughing before hanging up not even two seconds later I saw him coming out of the garage. I scowled at him when he winked at me before pulling out and letting me park. He parked behind me and as soon as I got out of the car he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that I thought would puncture a lung if he held on for two more seconds.

"Where have you been all day Belly, I want to introduce you to someone."

"Listen buddy, you can introduce me to Obama for all I care but before that your helping me take the groceries in." I said stabbing my pointer finger into his chest.

I popped the trunk and he literally took all the bags except for two which I grabbed and closed the trunk, locking the car on my way in. I swear that boy had like superhuman strength or some shit, I thought shaking my head and laughing on my way into the house.

Rosalie was already putting the groceries in when I came in.

"Hey Bells, thanks for shopping, I was meaning to do that but I got a little tied up."

"It's fine Rose, I didn't mind."

"Hey Bella, come over here!" Emmett boomed from the living room.

"Coming!" I said looking at Rose, silently asking her what was going on. She just shrugged her shoulders at me.

I rounded the corner and I saw Emmett sitting next to what looked like a man, a very handsome man to be exact. As soon as I looked to him his eyes locked on mine. I walked over to where they were sitting watching sports center.

"Bella, I want you to meet my brother Edward. Edward this is Bella."


	2. Success

I was speechless.

The man before me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating… but the guy was beautiful. Can you even call a man beautiful?

As if he could hear my internal monologue, he smirked. Oh my god! _Did I just pee on myself? No Bella, that definitely isn't pee._ He had the most vibrant green eyes that you could look into for days, with a strong chiseled jaw, _God I wanted to run my tongue over that jaw. Stop it Bella! _And his hair was the strangest shade of bronze I had ever seen but it looked as he'd just finished having crazy sex, I just wanted to stroke it and pull it…_ preferably while in bed._

_Ughhh! It should be illegal to look that good._

Wait, Emmett's brother?

"I didn't know you had a brother?" I asked Emmett looking confused as I shook Edward's hand and feeling almost like a sort of spark when he touched my skin.

"I mean, I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you, Edward was it?" I said looking into his eyes. He nodded and smirked. _Oh wow, he probably doesn't even try to do that._

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Bella." Oh god and that voice. Shit! I bet that was his panty-dropping voice. I nodded at him and smiled looking away and blushing taking my hand back, god what was this man doing?

_Jeez Bella get a grip! _I wanted to slap myself.

I looked to Emmett, wanting to kill the awkwardness there was. I scowled at him once again. "Why do you continuously torture me?" Remembering his little joke earlier.

"Because I wuv yu belly welly." He said pouting at me like a two year old.

I groaned and started to head back to the kitchen "That shit's getting old Emmett, you might get into Rosalie's pants like that, but that shit doesn't work on me!" I said laughing. Because seriously, I couldn't stay mad at Emmett and he knew this and used it to his advantage.

"How do you know it's not the other way around" he said, smirking. Ok what was it with the smirks, was his whole family good at that?

"Ewww, Emmett! T.M.I!"

He boomed with laughter as he walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers, heading back out into the living room.

I turned to Rose and slapped her arm, "What the hell Rose? You could have warned me about a hot guy sitting in our living room!" I said whisper shouting.

"You already knew Emmett was here." She said laughing and putting the last bag away. I rolled my eyes at her. "No, really Rose what's going on? Who is that?"

"Emmett's brother, Edward. Didn't you just meet him?"

"Yes, Rose!" I said getting irritated. "Would you care to elaborate, please!"

"He actually moved out here from California, he was working with different construction companies over there. I don't know much, Emmett just told me that his brother had decided to come down and we went to pick him up at the airport."

"Oh. I don't remember Emmett mentioning a brother though?"

"He has though, you probably don't remember."

"I guess." Was all I could come up with I said staring out the kitchen window, it had started raining. Great.

"So, you think he's hot?"

"He's… good looking." I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"Bullshit Bella, who are you tryna kid?" Rose said smirking at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking before she let out a loud ass laugh.

I panicked and threw myself at her covering her mouth "Shutup Rose he'll hear you!"

Rose rolled her eyes at me. _Stupid Rosalie!_

I was tired, grocery shopping had worn me out, and it was just Wednesday, I could lounge around. Well as soon as Hotward left. I laughed at myself. Already making nicknames, typical Bella.

"Hey, Bella, where's my sandwich?" Emmett yelled for where he was sitting.

"I am not your mother, Emmett Cullen!"

"But you promised Belly!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's stupid nickname for me.

I fixed up two sandwiches for Emmett and his brother and walked back out to them and they both thanked me. God, I couldn't get over how pretty Edward was.

_Really, Bella, pretty? Go find a dictionary. How many have books have you sold and you can't come up with a better adjective?_

I sat on the couch on the other side of Emmett just sitting and watching ESPN. Which Emmett had also made me addicted to.

Sports, out of all things. I never was a big fan of them but Emmett watched it all the time and well, apart from the hot guys in tight pants that I enjoyed more than I would like to admit, I was his sports buddy making Rose mediator because of the bets that got 'out of hand' between us.

I didn't think it was that bad, so I kicked Emmett in the shin when I lost a bet once, he shouldn't have rubbed it in my face. Serves him right!

I was wondering what Rose had been occupying herself with that she hadn't joined us yet.

A commercial came on and I found the opportunity to ask Edward what brought him to the rainiest city in the northern peninsula. _Really, Bella, your asking him about the weather? Shutup stupid brain!_

"Actually, you must already know I grew up here so I'm a bit used to it." He said. "I was in California trying out some of the companies over there but none of them seemed to interest me so I decided to come back and help the family business."

"Yeah, mom missed you bro. She said the family wasn't complete without you here." Emmett said looking at his brother.

"Really, because I could have sworn last time I talked to mom she said that you kept moping around because you didn't have your awesome brother to hang with." Edward replied with a smirk. Emmett rolled his eyes at him.

"Whatever, bro. I have Rosalie now, she occupies most of my time if you know what I mean." Emmett said winking at his brother. With that, Edward rolled his eyes with a "Sure." I couldn't help but laugh.

"So are you a contractor like Emmett then?" I asked trying get the scoop on him.

"No, I'm an architect. I actually made the blue prints for these homes and am proud to say they came out extremely well, If I do say so myself."

"Wow, really? In that case, thanks for the master bathroom, I'm in love with it." I said immediately thinking about Edward and I in that same bathroom while he, err fixed my faucet.

Woah, talk about having my mind in the gutter. I mentally slapped myself for that stupid comment.

Edward just laughed though, and yes he had the sexiest laugh I had ever heard. What couldn't this man do right? I think he almost blushed at that one.

"So what is it that you do Bella?" He asked bringing me out of whatever I was thinking, probably trying to change the subject.

_High five yourself Bella, you just made Adonis over here uncomfortable by making a sex joke. Did I mention you met the guy FIVE MINUTES AGO! God, how I hated my conscious._

I blushed as Rosalie walked in and looked at me with a smirk, obviously hearing what Edward had asked me. She knew I didn't like talking about myself.

"Umm, well I write some stories here and there." I said blushing and looking at the t.v.

"Bullshit!" Emmett boomed, 'oh no!' I thought to myself.

Rosalie laughed, "Bella don't be modest, actually Edward, Bella here is none other than the Isabella Swan…" I'm pretty sure I was the darkest shade of red by now.

"She's one of the best selling authors in the world, bro. This is the same chick that has Alice and mom reading her books over and over again." Emmett finished what Rosalie was saying.

Oh god, I never took compliments well, all I could do was smile sheepishly at Edward.

"Wait, so your Isabella Swan? My mom and sister love you, I'm sad to say I have never picked up one of your books but I have heard great things about you." he said smiling "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you must be incredibly talented."

"Thank you." Was all I could come up with.

"Dude, trust me, she knows mom and Alice love her. They made me bring her over once. Right, little one?" Emmett said looking at me.

"Yeah, they're both wonderful though Emmett." I said remembering back to the day I met Alice and Esme and smiled to myself.

"That was probably their dream come true." Edward said laughing.

After that we fell into easy conversation and Edward sounded like the complete gentleman while I went and daydreamed about how I wanted him to take me in every surface of the house that he constructed.

An hour later, Emmett was knocked out on the couch and we all laughed at him. That man had so much energy.

Rose started shaking him to wake up and when he did he was so disoriented that he got surprised when he saw Edward again which made us laugh even more and then he remembered what happened and admitted he had to get home and get some sleep.

Rose and I walked them to the door, where Edward suggested he should drive back home and Rose kissed Emmett goodbye. We said our goodbye's and the boys were off.

Rose locked the door behind her while I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Isabella Swan, you are so smitten!"

"Am not Rose! Edward is really nice…"

"and hot!" Rose added on.

"Yes, that too, but you know I'm not interested."

_God I'm a bad liar. Rose can tell I want to hump the guy._

"Bellaaaaa! When are you going to start dating again, you haven't had a boyfriend since Jake and…"

"Rose, I said cutting her off, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine, but this conversation is not over! Your lucky I'm tired but we will continue this in the morning."

"Yippeee." I muttered dryly.

I looked at the clock, it was almost 2 in the morning and I was exhausted. I headed upstairs to my room where my mattress lay on the floor calling my name. Yeah, I definitely needed new furniture.

I slipped out of my clothes and took a quick shower washing off the days events before going to sleep. I came out with a refreshed feeling and got under the covers thinking about everything that happened. I was glad I would be taking time off from work now and I could do whatever I wanted.

My mind drifted off to the past. It seems like the last two years have passed by in a sort of blur. Rose and I graduated college. I didn't know what to do with a bachelor's in English but I knew I didn't want to be stuck working as an editor. Even though Rose and my parents had to give me that extra push, I knew I was better than that.

At the age of twenty-four I wanted to be independent and successful and I just… wasn't.

I loved Charlie and Renee with all my heart but I was and adult, I needed to get out of my parents house and I wanted more than a crappy job at a newspaper.

That's when Rose and I decided we had to get out of Forks.

I had been testing the waters and writing a little every now and then but I thought most of the stuff I wrote was crap.

Rose was adamant to sending my work to a publishing house in which I refused profusely, calling it childish. Even though most of the contents in my work were anything but childish.

I actually was a little embarrassed because my writing was a little… erotic? Or shall I repeat what Rose said it did to her…

"_Bella, this story got me so hot and wet, I needed to take a shower before I raped a passerby."_

I blushed at the memory. My characters were a bit physically intimate in their escapades.

So imagine my surprise when Rose went behind my back and gave it to one of the biggest publishing houses in Washington. I ended up receiving a call from Jane Volturi herself of Volturi & Co. wanting to publish my story. I literally squealed for 5 monutes jumping up and down with Rose. My parents didn't know what to do with us.

I wanted to at the same time marry and kill Rosalie Hale.

I would have to repay Rose for the rest of my life because my book was a best seller throughout the world and Publisher's Weekly Best Adult Books of 2006. I was in awe of everything that came at me.

After things settled down with touring, interviews, meetings, etc. I helped Rosalie open up her own shop right here in Seattle. I already considered her my sister and if it wasn't for her I don't know what I'd be doing right now.

It was truly a blessing. Rose was so busy and successful with the shop, she instantly became recognized and was on the cover of Maxim as one of the sexiest independent ladies of 2007.

The fame was surreal, Rose embraced it better than I did but eventually I've learned to go with it. It took us up until a week to get out of Forks but we had to get settled before we moved into our new home, plus it had to be finished.

I had just finished my third novel and Rose's shop was thriving. I just needed a break.

Though I desperately need a vacation I'm waiting for Rose to agree to join me because to tell you the truth Rose and I haven't had a real break in the past two years and saying we need it would be a generous comment.

I smiled at myself. I would make it my goal to convince Rose to go on vacation with me.

_Brazil maybe?_ Yes I definitely need to feast myself on some eye candy.

_Speaking of eye candy…_ I thought back to the present.

_Edward Cullen… _

He was most definitely the sexiest man I had ever seen. But I wasn't ready for a relationship, I only felt like it would distract me. But god he was hot. I decided not to think about him anymore but I couldn't help have a gut feeling about everything.


	3. Mixed Signals?

**First off, I have read some amazing stories on here and I thought "Hey, why not?"**

**This is my first story and it'll mostly be full of drama, angst, a little humor and a lot of Dickward cause you all know you love him.**

**I don't know how fast I'll update but I'll try because I know how much I myself LOVE updates.**

**Read & Review please.**

**Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing around with them a little.**

**

* * *

**

"Bellaaaaa! Bellaaaaa! Wake up! We have so much to do today!"

_Thursday morning. Who the hell wakes up at 8 in the morning to go shopping?_

"Just five more minutes, mom please." I said mumbling into the pillow.

She started giggling. "Silly Bella, did you forget we planned to go shopping today?"

"No Alice, I was just wondering I could get like two more hours of sleep."

"Oh god, Bella. NO! Get your ass up we leave in twenty minutes, c'mon go take a shower." She said pulling my covers off and leaving me laying there with just my underwear on.

"Aliceeeeee!" I whined! "Please!"

She came back from the bathroom after turning the shower on. "Bella, so help me god if you don't get up in two seconds I will call Rose in here to help me. So get your lazy ass up." She smacked my ass. "Your shower's waiting."

I got up muttering profanities to the small pixie. I loved Alice but one day I was going to choke her. I seriously did not know how Jasper put up with her.

The drowsiness was wearing off once the spray started hitting me. I knew today was going to be a long day. Might as well get it over with. _Ughh_. I rubbed my face and rinsed off pulling my towel around me.

Alice called me two days ago saying that I needed a new wardrobe. Something about starting off fresh. Whatever that meant. "Bella you have a huge closet now, so you need to fill it up!" she squealed enthusiastically.

I remember when Emmett first introduced me to Alice.

_God! Life was so peaceful before. _

It was the day I met Alice and Esme Cullen. I heard they were huge fans of my work which made me uncomfortable.

_Let's just say I never was a big fan of attention. Especially the kind of attention that my work attracted. _

I remember setting a "play date" to meet at Starbucks.

_I thought Emmet was a handful._

Alice walked up to me and hugged me like we hadn't seen eachother in years, mind you I had just met the girl. She was beautiful. Smaller than me and I was 5'2''. She had short spiky hair that she pulled off well with sparkling green eyes. She was vibrating with excitement_. _We hit it off extremely well, she was very energetic but I found myself able to keep up.

Her mother Esme just laughed and apologized, admitting she was always like that. That woman was the sweetest thing ever. She went on and on about how she loved my novels and I blushed. We spent the afternoon talking about everything. Now I saw where Emmet got his easy going nature from. I fell in love with them instantly.

Alice was my other best friend, apart from Rosalie.

"Bella! What are you doing in there? I said twenty minutes!" Alice screeched through the door bringing me out of my daze.

_Jesus, help me._

I washed off the remaining soap and stepped out of the shower. My drowsiness was gone. Then again how could it not be with Alice around.

I poked my head out the door, no sign of evil around so I tip toed over to my closet but of course as I was ready to pull out an outfit, Alice had already put one out on the bed for me.

"Manipulating pixie!" I muttered to myself.

I slipped my underwear on and as I was pulling the yellow top over my head when guess who barged in.

"Finally Bella, jeez, we have a long day ahead of us ya know!"

"Yes Alice I am aware. Let me just put my clothes on and I can be your personal life sized Barbie for the rest of the day." Did I mention today was going to be a looooong day.

I saw the flats Alice had pulled out for me and turned to her smiling "How considerate of you Alice."

"Don't push it Bella, its for my own sake, I don't wanna hear you complaining about your feet all day." She snickered. I scowled at her, fighting the urge to throw the damn shoe at her.

"Awww Bella, don't look at me like that, you know I love you," She wrapped her arms around me and attempted at giving me a big squeeze, at her size, it was a fail. I gave a little chuckle followed by a sigh because honestly, I was not yet immune to her and Emmett's powers.

"Would it make you feel better if I said Rose was tagging along. We can officially call it a girl's day out." She started whispering, "because seriously, I think she's hanging with Emmett too much and it scares me a little, you know we don't need anyone for Emmett to rub off on." She finished with a wink.

"I heard that midget!" Rose popped up at my door. "And Emmett can rub on me all he wants." She said with a smirk.

"Eww Rose, mental image I did not enjoy having so early!"

"Whatever, whore! Anyways, ready to go?"

"Sure, just let Bella do something to her hair and we're ready."

I tied up my hair in a loose ponytail, grabbed anything I needed and started skipping down the hallway "C'mon guys, I'm ready to go, have you not seen my fabulous new closet, it's going to be so much fun!" I said feigning enthusiasm.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you sassing me?" Alice yelled at me.

"I would never sass you, Mary Alice." I yelled as I ran out the door, giggling.

Bloomingdale's, Macy's, Dillards, Saks Fifth Ave., Express, Bebe, Hollister, Cache, Gap, Nordstrom, Forever 21, Victoria's Secret, Ed Hardy, Aldo, Armani, Guess.

Those were just some of the stores I remember shopping at, plus a couple of little boutiques I can't seem to remember or care about.

Yeah, I _definitely_ made a dent in my bank account.

We stopped at the food court which I thanked the lord for because I was starving!

"Rose, we need to set Bella up with that friend of yours from the shop. The cute one. What's his name?"

I looked at Alice as if she had grown two heads. She didn't even acknowledge me.

"Ohhh yeah, you mean Demetri. He's a total looker. Sweet guy too." Rose responded.

"Mhmm. You remember the day you asked us to come in to bring you some lunch… He was there and totally checking Bella out."

I blushed and twirled the ice in my coffee.

"No way, you know now that I think about it, he was actually asking me about her the other day." Rose agreed.

I cleared my throat, "You guys do know I'm sitting right here, correct?" I was just exasperated.

Alice looked to me. "Silly Bella, of course. You'd be totally interested. He's a cutie."

"We don't need your approval Bells. If it were for you, you'd be living under a rock, we have to set you up on these blind dates." Rose said pointedly.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Not true."

I caught them winking at eachother. _God I loved them but they were always meddling in my love life._

"You know Bella, if I were a mere stranger I would think those books that make me want to hump Emmet when I see him, aren't written by you."

"Well they are bitch. I'm sorry if I don't have much confidence in myself at the moment but I'm sweaty, tired and just feel completely dirty from being out all day. I want to go home and take a nice hot shower and just collapse."

_Yeah I was cranky._

"We need to take you out shopping some more Bella, you will get use to this! And you are so going on that date with Demetri because you need to have an awesome lay like those females in you books do." And the bitch winked at me.

_Ughh, _"I'm this close to jumping over the table and choking your ass, Rose."

"Not before I punch you in the neck!"

Alice just giggled at our bickering.

Alice was easier on me. Rose was the pushier bitch, but I loved that about her. I have a lot to owe her for the pushiness. I was just exhausted at the moment.

As soon as I got home, I swear I was never as happy to see my couch. I plopped down on the little piece of heaven and sighed, someone does love me.

"Bellaaaa, you totally forgot about your bags!"

"Shut it, Alice. I can't even feel my toes!"

"Little dramatic don't you think?" Alice replied.

"No! Just give me five minutes… or hours." I trailed off.

I felt like poking her eyes out when she rolled them at me. I watched as the little demon sprinted up the stairs.

_Where the fuck does she get all that energy from? Whatever Jasper is feeding her has to come off the shelves._

"Yes baby, I'm home now. You can come over," she smirked in my direction "I'm sure Bella would love to whip something up for you."

"Rosalie Hale!"

"Kidding, jeez! I've never met someone so opposed to shopping."

"I'm allergic!"

She hung up with Emmett and I mentally counted how long it would take him to get here. I was surprised when I found that he wasn't waiting for us when we got here. Maybe he would bring that hunk of man meat again. Mmm! I draped my arm over my face hoping to doze off.

Not even two minutes later there was a pounding at the door and manners be damned I was staying my ass on the couch. Rose opened the door probably jumping on Emmett. I couldn't tell from my position.

"Hey baby, Hi Edward." She said and I was immediately alerted, but I couldn't move. My body was officially shutting down. Rosalie let out a high-pitched squeal followed by an Emmett barging in carrying her bridal style. They both looked down on me.

"Aww look a poor Belly… I brought Chinese. Want some?"

"No thanks Emmett I ate already."

"Suit yourself." He said as he took off upstairs with Rose.

As I was closing my eyes again, a familiar velvety voice spoke, "Quite the pair those two."

Oh, Edward. I forgot he was here too. "Yeah, their weird."

Fuck. I looked up at him and licked my lips. He's hot.

The white v-neck he was wearing was clinging to his lean body and I just wanted to straddle him and take it off, to see what was under all the fabric.

_Yes, that should be my reward for today. _

I'd go shopping everyday, if it meant I got an awesome strip tease at the end of the day… or at random intervals during the day.

Alice came running down interrupting me from my inner ramblings.

"Bella I know you hate me but your going to love me in a couple of minutes." Alice said kneeling on the side of the couch giving me an apologetic smile.

"Not likely." I said.

"No, you have to go upstairs first."

"Ugghh!"

"I think you've worn her out Alice." Edward said.

She glanced up at Edward, "Nonsense! Today wasn't even that bad."

I let out a snort as I got up and trudged my way upstairs. I looked to Edward one last time. He was sitting on our recliner with his head tilted up resting on the head rest with his eyes closed.

_Yes! Ogle-Edward-while-he-doesn't-notice was in full effect._

Those jeans looked heavenly on him. His legs were slightly parted._ Maybe if I just kneeled at his feet to ogle his, errr, zipper a little. That wouldn't be so weird, right?_

"_Hey, Ed-I'd-love-to-fuck-you-ward. I'm just checking if your pants have buttons or a zipper."_

Preferably, I'd go for a zipper, just a zip down and little Eddie was out to play.

_Then again if he had buttons… Everyone loves a good teasing, I'd slowly pop them off until he practically yelled at me to finish taking his pants off._

Shit, I was horny.

I scrambled up the stairs before he could catch me stalking him.

Oh dear baby jesus! _I am totally sleeping in_. I thought to myself. I looked at the alarm clock on the floor, it read 11:13 p.m. Wow that was a whole day.

_Wow, Bella high five yourself. You're the life of the party._

My bathroom light was on and as I walked in, I realized that I did love Alice, immensely. My bathtub was filled up with water and bubbles and my ipod was sitting on the counter. I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough, almost tripping over my pant leg in the process. I settled into the warm water, my muscles immediately relaxing. I let out a small moan of satisfaction. I grabbed my ipod and closed my eyes, trying to let out all the tension.

I hadn't noticed I had dozed off until I was being shaken abruptly. I opened my eyes to find Edward standing at the end of the tub with a strange look in his eyes. Then I realized I was naked and looked down thanking the heavens that the bubbles were blocking anything from showing. _Then again, I wish he could have seen me so he'd be tempted to take me and rid me of my troubles._

"I'm sorry." I said as I pulled out my ear phones. _Not sorry at all, would you like to join me?_

"Alice told me to bring your bags up. I was calling your name through the door but you didn't answer." He said trying not to look at me.

_Okayyyy? Could this not get anymore awkward?_

I'm pretty sure I was blushing 30 different types of red.

"Oh, okay." Was all I could say as I thought of Edward taking off his clothes and joining me. Get your head out of the gutter Bella.

His eyes seemed to wander to something on the vanity. I looked over, it was my camisole with some boy shorts, Alice had probably left out for me.

"I'm leaving with Alice now." His eyes were fierce and his tone was all wrong. Like he almost didn't want to have to talk to me. _What? What had made him change his mood so quickly?_

"Oh okay, thanks for bringing the bags up." I said, looking around not knowing what else to say.

He turned on his heel and didn't even say 'your welcome' or 'bye'. He just slammed the door on his way out.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. What was his problem? I could have gotten the bags myself. Figures he would look that good and be an asshole.

I sighed. _I can't please everyone_. I noticed the water getting cold so I stepped out and dried myself off.

I envied Rose. The bitch was probably getting some as we speak.

So maybe that Demetri guy didn't sound so bad right now. Yeah I'd seen him around and he was no Edward but the man was very good-looking. And yes I was a sucker for mechanics.

I thought it was so sexy when a real man could get all sweaty and greasy working under a hood. _Maybe I was watching Fast and the Furious too much. The part where Vin Diesel's character gets hot with his girlfriend while working on his car made me so hot. _

Shit, What I would enjoy even more was if Edward bent me over his desk, scattering all his blue prints. God that man drove me crazy with want.

_Calm down Bella you just took a bath!_

Never in my life had I felt such a strong desire to have a man. Usually it was the other way around. I was attractive, I knew that and men would constantly proposition me on dates. I'd always turn them down. Most of the time they just didn't seem my type and others, I was just so caught up in work and everything that I didn't have a break to just have dinner with someone. I hadn't had a real boyfriend since Jake...

_I'm so tired. _I thought to myself. My bed wouldn't let me down. I slipped on my pajamas realizing that my mattress was surrounded by bags on the floor. _I'll get to that tomorrow._ I fell on to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	4. Mood Swings

**EPOV:**

I could not get involved with Bella.

Surely she was the most beautiful creature I had seen. Ever.

Her long mahogany hair with her chocolate colored eyes. She looked like an angel. My own personal angel.

But I couldn't be tempted. She would only be a distraction. I was here to start off brand new with the family business.

I had a lot of responsibility on my shoulders, with my father retiring this year. I would become CEO of the company.

I definitely could not be distracted… or maybe I was just using that as an excuse.

Maybe I wouldn't be laying in bed with a massive erection if I wasn't using that as an excuse.

I didn't want to go into that at the moment.

I didn't want a relationship. Period.

_But then again… _God, if I thought Bella alone was a vision. Bella in a bathtub was heaven.

Someone was trying to punish me.

I couldn't tell you how hard it was for me to not take her right then and there.

I looked over to the counter top in her bathroom where I saw the lacy top and underwear.

Jesus, did she just wear THAT to sleep?

_Then again, if she was sleeping with me, she'd be… bare just so I could explore her body at any given moment._

I wanted to fuck her into oblivion.

I had to keep my distance.

I hated her. Why did she have to be so attractive? That shit was definitely pissing me off. I had never not had anything that I wanted.

It was like she was there to tantalize me with her subtle looks and her cute blushes and the fact that I wish I had the relationship with her that her and Emmett shared. She was so carefree and giddy even though my brother worked her last nerve.

I had only met her the day before and she was already driving me crazy.

Women are evil!

Yeah, I really had to watch my back with Bella Swan.

**BPOV:**

There was a bright light that didn't let me finish whatever dream I was having at the moment which I was clearly enjoying.

My eyes fluttered open as I took in the offensive light that did not let me sleep longer. _I need to buy some curtains_. I stretched out feeling better than last night, though my feet were a little sore. I felt truly rested and calm. I sat up in bed and looked at my alarm clock.

12:24 p.m.

Woah. I slept more than 12 hours. With no disruptions? Amazing.

Next to the alarm clock was a note. I recognized the print as Alice's.

_Bella,_

_Your so lucky, your getting away with a free day._

_I put your clothes away._

_No need to thank me. I know I'm an angel._

_Call me._

_Love, Alice._

Thank god!

Wow I really must have been knocked out because I didn't even hear her. And she put my clothes away? How could I not love Alice? I definitely had to do something for her.

I got up to take a shower. I looked around and noticed my huge bedroom looked extremely empty. I really had to go shopping for furniture.

When Rose and I moved in we knew we needed a lot of furniture to fill this place up and I couldn't wait to get started because it was bare and we could start from scratch just the way we liked it.

Rose had already picked out a dining room set and some bar stools with Esme the other day. Esme was an interior designer so she was excited to help when she found out we were starting new without a budget.

The dining room came out really nice. I could imagine having family dinners there every once in a while. We decided to pick out the rest together.

When we moved in we decided that the two extra bedrooms would serve as an office for the both of us and the other would be a guest room.

I didn't have anything to do today so I thought that could be something to occupy my time with.

I went downstairs to find Rosalie dressed in jeans and a t-shirt talking on the phone.

I fixed myself an omelet and offered Rose some but she denied. _Guess she had breakfast already. _I looked at the time on my cell phone and it was 1:30._ Maybe I should consider this brunch. _

"Okay, I'll check it out in a little, alright, thanks, bye." I heard her end the call.

"Sleeping beauty has nothing to do with her time so she sleeps until midday?" Rose asked.

"I don't know how you and Alice are always going on shopping trips Rose because yesterday exhausted me."

"I don't think it was just that trip Bells, you haven't had any real down time in a while, with that book deadline you pulled some all nighters trying to get it in on time. Plus, you used to love shopping."

"Your right. Maybe I'll get some of that energy back and we can go clubbing" I suggested with a wink.

"Oh, your on babygirl!" Rose said laughing. "Anyways I'm going into the shop for a little to check up on things, what are you gonna do?"

"I was thinking of calling Esme to go pick out some furniture for my room and stuff."

"Oh yeah, she mentioned that earlier when I spoke to her, she'd be so happy if you brought her along. Anyways," she said grabbing her keys, "I'm off, hope you have fun today." she said as she walked out the door and winked at me.

So I guess I had plans for the day, I picked up my phone to dial Esme's number.

"Oh, sweetheart I would love to help!" She exclaimed.

We decided that I would pick her up so we could drive out together while we talked about what I had in mind.

I opted for a t-shirt, shorts and converses. I wanted to be as comfortable as I could now with Alice not around. Don't get me wrong, I felt sexy when I got dressed up but there was nothing at IKEA that I would get fancy for. _Well… No! He's a douche!_

I parked in the Cullen's driveway and took the steps carefully up to the beautiful house.

Their home was amazing! I loved it, it was secluded and had gorgeous land all around it. It was modern with a little traditional here and there. Esme and Carlisle were extremely talented at what they did.

If I ever wished for a home it would definitely look like this.

I rang their doorbell and seconds later, Esme pulled it open and embraced me in a warm hug. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy to see you! How have you been?" I loved this lady like my mother. So loving and kind.

"All is well Esme. I'm glad to see you again." I embraced her back.

She touched my cheek that reminded me of the way my mom used to do and gave me a smile. "How delightful. Let me just lock up and we'll be on our way."

On our way to the store I told her about what I had in mind and she gave me some ideas which seemed like they would work perfectly. I needed a spacious desk and bookshelves for the office. I needed to be as comfortable as I could in there seeing as I would be there most of my time while I worked.

We walked out of IKEA with everything I needed for my office, including my very own desk chair that felt like heaven when you sat on it.

I found my bedroom set at City Furniture. It was like love at first sight. It was a cherry wood four poster king sized bed, _don't ask why I got such a big bed for just me, I've always wanted one, _along with two night stands, a dresser along with an armoire and a beautiful bench that Esme suggested would go perfectly at the foot of the bed.

They told me it would be shipped within two days, to say I was ecstatic would be an understatement and I couldn't wait. Esme helped me pick out the smaller things such as the comforter, frames, lamps, anything essential that would be necessary for a new home.

Once we got back in the car, I remembered I had left my phone in the glove compartment and decided to check it. I had 5 missed calls, one from Rosalie, three from Alice and one from Emmet. I listened to my voicemail and Emmet boomed throught the earpiece almost breaking my ear drum.

"Belly Squirt! Where you at? The girls have been calling you. It's about time you hand over my mother, she has to make me dinner." Emmet started howling with laughter and just chuckled as I looked at Esme. "Anyways get your ass over to our house, Rose is over here and we're celebrating! Hurry!"

"Was that Emmet?"

"You know it! Said we should head over to your house, something about celebrating?" I gave her a questioning look and she started squealing and now I knew who Alice got it from.

"Today was the big day Bella, Carlisle is retiring and everyone at the company had a huge meeting and settled everything, Edward will be the new face of Cullen Inc."

_Wow_

"That's amazing!"

"I know!" Esme was just glowing and I knew this meant she would be able to spend more time with Carlisle now. On our way back to Esme's we chatted about random things we needed for the house.

As we got to the house we could hear Emmet's booming laughter in the backyard.

Esme found Carlisle as soon as we got in embracing him in a sweet hug… they were so in love. I wished to find a love like there's someday where I could grow old with my sweetheart.

I caught Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen. I went over and pinched Rose's butt and as soon as she turned around I swear if it was someone else she would have decked them.

"Turn down the hostility Rose, jeez!"

"Hey Belly Squirt!" Rose mocked me knowing I hated when Emmet called me that. I scowled at her and she blew me a kiss. Alice just giggled at us calling us silly as she walked away probably looking for Jasper.

I had met Jasper not so long ago. Quite the southern gentleman he was, with sandy blonde hair up to his shoulders and blue eyes, very handsome. Him and Alice were a gorgeous married couple, completely devoted to eachother. I didn't understand how he kept up with her but I think he was her weakness, just a touch from him would calm her down when she was stressed or frustrated. Sometimes I would catch them looking at eachother as if having a conversation, it sometimes felt too intimate to watch.

"Bellllyyyyy!"

And who else but Emmet would greet me like that.

Once again I felt like I was being suffocated when Emmets two huge arms wrapped around my ribcage pulling me into a hug.

"Emmet!" I slapped him off of me.

"Ouch. Belly what was that for?"

"For being a retard. Go and suffocate your girlfriend!"

Emmet's laugh vibrated through the kitchen. "Rose would have my balls if I ever did that to her!"

"I might just have to threaten your balls then! You do fall asleep on my couch from time to time Emmet don't tempt me!"

Emmet backed up in surrender. "Sowwy Bella." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and bounded out the back door joining all the other men I supposed would be here from the company. I laughed at Emmet because he was such a giant teddy bear.

I joined everyone outside where they were all celebrating, drinking beers and sharing jokes. I scanned my surroundings. My eyes landed on Adonis himself standing next to the pool talking on the phone. I wanted to go over and congratulate him but I didn't want to interrupt him. He was probably on the phone with someone important.

Then again as I thought about it, it occurred to me that Edward might have a girlfriend. If he had moved back to Seattle wouldn't she be here with him. He was a fine specimen of a man, why wouldn't he have a girlfriend?

I hadn't noticed as I was having these thoughts I kept my gaze fixed on him and once he got off the phone he turned around and looked directly at me. It almost looked like he wore a grimace when he caught me looking at him so I looked away, embarrassed I had been caught watching him.

_Dumbass Bella! Now he's going to think you're a stalker bitch that watches him!_

_Ughh!_

Esme called everyone over to gather around as they all cut a cake. It read 'Congratulations Edward'.

He spoke up to thank his parents. He tipped his beer, "Thanks Mom and Dad, without you I wouldn't be here. Dad this is a great opportunity and now you can travel with Mom like you've always wished, I won't let you down".

"Thanks son, I know you're the best person for the job." Carlisle patted his son on the back, followed by Esme whose eyes were glistening with tears. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear, Edward responded with an embrace for his mother.

Esme let him go and when Edward looked up his eyes fell on me. He gave me a small smile and winked. _Oh my god! What is he doing?_ I looked down and blushed. When I realized I was blushing, I blushed even harder. _What a high school move Bella._

Everyone went back to their banter about sports and politics. I felt a little flushed, _No thanks to Fuckward himself._

I went inside to use the bathroom. The downstairs bathroom was currently occupied by Rose… and I could have sworn I heard Emmet. I grimaced at whatever they could have been doing. Those two didn't know how to keep their hands off eachother.

I knew my way around the Cullen's home so I decided to use the bathroom on the second floor. I freshened up a little as much as I could atleast, I wasn't even dressed for this, still in my t-shirt and shorts. I picked my hair up in a ponytail and decided there was nothing I could do about my appearance.

I bumped into something hard once I opened the door and almost stumbled back if it were not for the strong pair of arms that caught me I would have humiliated myself in front of, _Oh my god they smell delicious! _I looked back up to find none other than Edwards green eyes boring into mine. I let out a groan and looked down as he let me go.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologized.

"Well maybe if you picked your head up, you'd see clearly." He replied.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be stalking the door!" I snarled back.

He got red in the face and started stuttering "I… I.. I wa-wasn't."

"Whatever." I mumbled and tried getting out but he jerked the same way, then I tried the other way and we just kept blocking eachothers exit.

If he wanted to be a bitch, then I could too. _Douchebag!_

He startled me when I felt sort of an electric current when he grabbed my forearms and sidestepped me._ Ughh!_

I stomped down the steps as I heard him slam the bathroom door making me jump.

_What the hell was that guys problems! Dick!_

As I came downstairs I saw Emmet and Rose emerge from the bathroom. I giggled catching their attention. Rose looked at me sheepishly and Emmet just beamed a smile. They knew they were caught.

"Are you ready to go Bella? You look like your about to drop dead." Rose asked.

"Gee thanks Rose." I said rolling my eyes, "But yeah I'm ready when you are."

We said our goodbyes and I let Rose drive home. I had no more energy left in me. I would drop when I got home. On the way home I thought about Edward and the way he was acting towards me. Correction, he was pmsing, _because yes, I do believe that men pms as well._ I barely spoke a sentence to him. Okay well maybe that sentence was very hostile but _shit _he got me mad! He was so rude. And then I felt bad for not congratulating him but he didn't even make it possible.

_Fuck him!_


End file.
